Найти и вернуть золотые часы Корнелиуса
Найти и вернуть золотые часы Корнелиуса ( ) — побочный квест Fallout 2. Предыстория После потери вещей у жителей Модока — инструментов Фаррела и золотых часов Корнелиуса — в поселении создаётся впечатление, что в городе завёлся вор. После длительных и тщательных поисков по городу выясняется, что ни инструменты, ни золотые часы не были найдены. Фаррел заподозрил в произошедших кражах торговцев, которые периодически заходят в Модок для торговли. Опасаясь дальнейших краж, он кладёт все свои оставшиеся вещи к себе в сейф, который прячет у себя в доме. Корнелиус, будучи маразматичным и менее вменяемым стариком в отличие от добропорядочного и честного Фаррела, предпринял ряд попыток поиска своих раритетных часов в ящике для носков и по всему мотелю. Он оповестил весь город о том, что его часы были украдены и заподозрил в этом своего старого друга из-за того, что у него была масса возможностей взять его часы. Фаррел опровергает эти высказывания в свой адрес и решает сам найти их. Однако пыл Корнелиуса не поостыл — он попросил мэра, судью и шерифа Джо провести обыск в доме Фаррела. Обыск не дал результатов, однако некоторые в городе решили, что Фаррел всё же обворовал Корнелиуса, а некоторые стали придерживаться версии того, что Корнелиус сам их где-то потерял. Теперь же, облазив всё в Модоке, куда мог залезть, Фаррел всё же не смог найти часы и помириться с неугомонным Корнелиусом, который по-прежнему утверждает, что именно он украл его часы. Описание |Сулик}} Квест тесно связан с двумя старыми друзьями, Фаррелом и Корнелиусом, которые заподозрили друг друга в краже/потере золотых часов, из-за чего сильно поругались и не могут до конца разобраться во всём происходящем. Подробное прохождение Корнелиуса неправильно поняли В разговоре с Корнелиусом Избранный с низким интеллектом может неправильно понять, чего именно хочет владелец часов. Сам же Корнелиус убеждён, что именно Фаррел выкрал часы и попросит поколотить его и обыскать его дом. Самому же Корнелиусу нужны только его часы, а не смерть его старого друга, однако недалёкий ум обидчивого старика уже не позволит сказать, чтобы Избранный поискал часы по городу, тем более, что сам Фаррел осмотрел всю округу и не нашёл пропажи. Придя в дом Фаррела, Избранный может воздействовать на него путём обыска как его дома, так и его самого. Поиск часов приведёт Избранного к спрятанному между коробками и лежанкой сейфу, который находится по правую руку от самого Фаррела. Сам же хозяин дома очень настороженно отнесётся к Избранному из-за того, что подозревает воров в лице проходимцев в городе. Избранный может попытаться вскрыть сейф или изучить инвентарь самого Фаррела на предмет наличия часов. Однако попытки не увенчаются успехом и будут чреваты негативными последствиями — Фаррел будет атаковать Избранного, если заметит, что тот копается в его сейфе или начнёт допытывать его кулаками по совету Корнелиуса. Вражда Фаррела вызовет враждебность всего поселения. Если же вызвать смерть Фаррела с помощью суперстимуляторов, то враждебности поселения не будет и теперь можно полностью обыскать тело старого фермера и весь его дом, а также без опаски вскрыть сейф. Однако подозрения Корнелиуса насчёт нахождения часов в доме не подтвердятся в очередной раз. Придя к Корнелиусу с часами или без них, Избранный может узнать, что гибель старого фермера стала известна в округе и что Избранный поймал старика Корнелиуса на моменте маразма в виде бредовых изречений об убийстве Фаррела. Сам же Корнелиус дорожит своим другом и, не смотря на то, что подозревает его в краже, намерен выяснить кто убил его. Избранный, рассказав, что он является убийцей, вызовет гнев Корнелиуса и враждебность всего Модока, тем самым дав блокировку на выполнение всех квестов в городе. Поиски часов Расспросив людей в городе, можно узнать, что Корнелиус имеет привычку забывать что и где он оставил минуту назад. Мария, живущая в доме скотобойника Гришема, предполагает, что всё же часы украл Фаррел, так как он, будучи другом Корнелиуса, имел для этого все возможности. Сам же Фаррел утверждает, что не брал часов и осмотрел в городе всё, что только мог осмотреть на предмет наличия часов. Зная о том, что Корнелиус в очередной раз пошлёт кого-то на поиски своих часов, Фаррел оповестит Избранного, что тот ничего у него в доме не найдёт и рекомендует продолжить поиски в городе. 230px|thumb|Тот самый туалет… Ища часы по домам Модока и припоминая о бредовых высказываниях Корнелиуса про случай на унитазе, Избранный может обратить внимание на городской туалет, расположенный около мотеля. Как выяснится, через дырку в туалете можно пролезть по лестнице вниз в пещеры Модока. В подземелье много нечистот и из-за этого воздух содержит большое количество метана (подробнее см. заметки). Избранным выявится обвалившийся проход, ведущий в северную часть подземелья, а в ходе поисков среди пакостей в доступной части пещер часы всё ещё не будут найдены. Чтобы ликвидировать завал и проникнуть в последнее неисследованное место, нужно устроить подрыв при помощи динамита или пластиковой взрывчатки, заложенных около основания кучи камней. Но вот незадача — содержащийся в пещере взрывоопасный метан способен убить всех, кто окажется в пещере, где имеются «пакости». Таким образом, Избранный должен задать на взрывчатке достаточное время, чтобы вылезти по лестнице вверх. Проделав это, главный герой успевает в последний момент вылезти из подземелья, за его спиной гремит взрыв и его волной подбрасывает в воздух на небольшое расстояние к югу. После подрыва туалета пейзаж поселения окрасится его содержимым — на крышах мотеля, курятника, хлева, дома Фаррела и огородах, а также прилегающие к ним территории будут запачканы коричневыми пакостями. 230px|thumb|Тот же туалет после взрыва… Вернее, то, что от него осталось Пролезая в новообразованную дыру на месте взвыва, ведущую к пещерам, Избранный увидит, что завал ликвидирован, и теперь можно проникнуть в северную часть пещер, где он увидит враждебного свинокрыса. Разобравшись с ним, Избранный осмотрит его нору, где и найдёт золотые часы Корнелиуса, которые так долго искали два старых приятеля. Выйдя из пещеры, часы нужно отдать Фаррелу или Корнелиусу. Завершающий этап * Если Избранный отдаст золотые часы Корнелиусу, сказав, что их стащила крыса из дыры под туалетом, то получит 1500 очков опыта и 10 очков кармы. Вражда друзей прекратится. * Если отдать часы Фаррелу, то награда будет аналогичной — 1500 очков опыта и 10 очков кармы. Вражда друзей в этом варианте также прекратится. * Если отдать часы Корнелиусу, сказав, что они, якобы, найдены в доме Фаррела, то награда составит всего лишь 500 очков опыта, а очки кармы убавятся на 5. Владелец часов пойдёт разбираться со своим другом прямо в его доме. Встретившись друг с другом, старики опять разругаются между собой: После того, как Корнелиус окончательно достанет Фаррела насчёт его паранойи с кражей часов, старик-фермер так врежет Корнелиусу, что тот после удара упадёт на пол и будет лежать в доме длительное время. Заметки *При спуске в пещеры Модока появится сообщение: «''Здесь внизу сильно пахнет метаном. Одна маленькая искорка, и всё тут взлетит к небесам''». На самом деле газ метан не имеет запаха; единственный запах, который можно почувствовать в пещере — запах так называемой «пакости». *Никто из жителей Модока не реагирует на изменение пейзажа своего города после подрыва туалета. *В случае гибели Избранного в пещерах Модока на моменте детонации взрывчатки будет показана специальная концовка о том, как Избранный завершил свой жизненный путь: noicon|center Баги * Если начать бой с кротокрысом, а затем убежать наверх и вновь спуститься, пещера будет чиста. * В версии 1.02 от «1С» после возврата Фаррелу часы могут остаться в инвентаре у Избранного, тем самым можно их вернуть и Корнелиусу, а в итоге оставить их себе на память, завершив квест двумя способами. * После женидьбы на Марии и взрыва сама Мария может исчезнуть. За кулисами В отношении взрыва туалета в Модоке Томас Френч сделал эффект испуга всех браминов в городе — звери должны были периодически оставлять после себя навозные кучи, так называемые «пакости». Однако в отделе контроля игры после взрыва постройки происходили частые вылеты игры из-за неконтролируемого накопления огромного количества «пакостей», поэтому скрипт Тома не был допущен в оригинал[https://twitter.com/pardontomfrench/status/1074499385805889536 Сообщение в Twitter]: «''On Fallout 2 I thought it would be genius to make the brahmin poop. I made them periodically drop a small random plop asset from the Modoc explosion. I was very proud! That week I got a bug from QA that if you soaked the game overnight it would crash because of too much shit!''». Примечания en:Cornelius has lost his gold pocket watch. Find it and return it to him pl:Farrel chce, żebyś znalazł złoty zegarek kieszonkowy Corneliusa. Znajdź go i zwróć Farrelowi Категория:Квесты Fallout 2 Категория:Квесты Модока